the hidden way
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: she was more than a human, god, demon, or monster. when she turned pitch black she lived to let them shine. she was the hidden path chosen to save them, or maybe she would destroy them. And they were just there for the ride. dark, smart fem naru/kakashi
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in the sleepy little village when there was a loud blaring sound, promptly followed by several kunai hitting the sorce of the small annoyance. The digital radio beside the bed started shooting sparks and smoking. Ah, it was going to be another wonderful day. The small fifteen year old blond thought as she rolled out of bed. It had been almost a week since the third part of the chunin exam had taken place. Almost a week since her late grandfather had died trying to kill the legendary Sanin Orochimaru. The fact that the old man Third had managed to take out the Sanin's ability to weild jutsu was a small comfort to the people of the village. But the fact that they no longer had a Hokage was a huge issue, and left many people feeling uncertain about their futures.

She was one of those people. But she was'nt overly worried about what would happen to her, after all she could destroy the world itself if she wanted too. She merely chose not to bother the people of the world with her tainted power, her heart was black enough as it was thank you very much. Besides she could'nt live without the petty day to day annoyances that the people delt her. She would miss the sounds of their voices too much. What was the strange saying that the old man used ot tell her? _I've grown accustomed to your face, and would miss it if it were to disappear_.

Yeah, something like that was how she felt. Besides, they amused her to no end, and often brought out the best, and worst in her. She found it both funny and ironic that the most terrifiying thing about her was her human nature. Even the Kyuubi was afraid of that part of her. _If they had any sense at all they would run away screaming and never look back._ Kyuubi said.

She smiled as she pulled on her clean clothes. Kyuubi was right, but then humans rarely used the common sense that god had given to them. Still she liked having them around. If it was'nt for the human race she would have no one to hunt, fight, kill or care for. She owed them a little. They however owed her a lot more. They thought her stupid, weak, and helpless. She could do things that they had never even dreamt of, and more.

Her power was the greatest power of all, it could bring the very stars in the heavens raining down on them, and more. She was the first and last of a dying breed. Human yet she was'nt human. Demon and not demon, she was niether god, human, demon, monster, vegtable nor mineral. She just was. She could weave worlds with a word or thought. And could destroy them just as easily. She could create life, and resserrect the dead.

But she simply liked living as a normal ordinary person. To her fate, and time meant nothing, there was only the here and now. The bonds she formed with her generation mattered to her, the people mattered to her. Their happiness and well being mattered to her. But it was rare that anything else did.

She finished dressing, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back and then put her hedge in place. It just would'nt do for them to use her gender against her. She hated the people who would, and knew them by name before she even met them. If they approached her, she killed them and disposed of the bodys. It was'nt like anyone would find them where she hid them, because she was the only on to ever go to that place and return alive.

She had lived there for a short time, two years. And had gained the knowledge and stregnth of one who had lived for hundreds of thousands of years. Time passed differently in that realm, of hell fire, ash and blood shed. Demons, and monsters lived there. Fighting amongst themselves, eating the flesh of others like them. She had been eleven when she had gone there to Hell to train.

It had been the most intresting training regiment that she had ever had. You have'nt lived until you were running across the lava pit in an active valcano bare footed while being chased by caniblistic creatures that you had thought only existed in your worst nightmares.

* * *

She opened the door to her apartment and started to step out when several shinobi and Anbu appeared on her doorstep. She let out a startled yelp and fell back into the arms of her Jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake. _Just what the hell is he doing behind me? _She wondered as she scanned her living room, and saw her window wide open. It had been locked before. _Son of a bitch, he picked my lock! _She thought in outrage as she knashed her teeth in frustration.

All that training and one lone little human slipped through the cracks in her defenses! _I'm pathetic._ She thought as she looked over the group that had assembled on her doorstep. This was the first time that so many people had appeared on her door step. She wondered if maybe she should invite them in to drink some tea. _And while I'm at it; I can poison the lot of them and be rid of them forever._ No! Bad thought, bad thought! Think human! Be human, blend in for gods sake!

Riiiiiggghhhht. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" _And why do you have so many friends? _The man eye smiled down at her and nudged her back into a full upright position. Her palm itched, in the familiar way that meant that she was fighting herself to keep from drawing one of her hidden weapons and lashing out.

"I came to walk you to the bridge." Kakashi said smoothly. He missed her narrow her eyes at his lie before turning her attention to the Anbu.

"Thats nice, but your the one with the lateness issues. Why are the Anbu here? Am I in trouble?" She asked curiously as she sized the masked people up. She knew them. They were the jerks that had set off one of her most maticulous traps and left it for her to fix. _Bastards. _Kakashi ruffled her hair affectionately.

"No Naruto. They thought that they would walk us to meet the others and observe our training methods for the next few weeks." Kakashi said as he put his hand at the small of the blonds back and gently pushed him out the door. Naruto gave him an 'Oh' look and grinned. He hated lying to the kid, but he was'nt sure what else to do. Naruto may have beaten the Jinchurki of the sand village, but that didn't mean in any way that the boy was ready to be the Hokage. And yet thanks to a bunch of tecnicalities (the old man third's doing) he was their Hokage.

Kakashi and the rest of the shinobi of the village, had witnessed the boy being named as the next Hokage, in the Third's last moments. And all of them had agreed, that while they may not like the fact that the airhead was now their village potector, and leader; there was nothing they could do about it. Even the late Hokage's will had named the kid as the next in line for the job!

Frankly he wondered what the Third Hokage could have seen in the boy to give him such a powerful title at such a young age. And then there was the fact that Naruto was still very young and innocent in the ways of the world, he trusted too easily, felt too much kindness, and compassion. Kakashi was afraid that the boy would be killed with in the week, which was why all of the shinobi in the village, except the genin had been given specific instructions from Kakashi, that they would keep an eye on the boy, and keep him safe from harm. But would not tell him of his new title or the responsibilties that the title carried.

They wanted the kid to remain a kid for as long as possable. They would figure out a way to wrest the title from him until he was old enough to handle running the village. Naruto struck up a conversation with one of the Anbu walking next to him, and Kakashi smiled behind his mask when the Anbu laughed.

His late sensei's son was a treasure. All smiles and laughter, just like his father had been. He had promised that he would take care of the boy, up until now he had failed ot keep his promise. Choosing instead to ignore the kid, because he reminded the Jounin of things that he had tried so hard to forget. Thinks that were far too painful to remember. Things were different now, he would pay closer attention to the boy and train him up so that he could be the type of Hokage everyone would look up too.

* * *

Sauske was waiting for them a little ways from the bridge, his dark eyes narrowed as he scowled at the group. Or rather the blond in the middle of the group. "Dobe." He said in his usual snotty way. She smiled at him, what did he want?

"Teme." She said as she tried to step past him, but Sauske grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Let go." She hissed between clenched teeth. He smirked at her and she was almost over whelmed with the urge to knock his teeth out.

"Fight me." He said as he stared into azure blue eyes. She smirked at him, it was the nastiest smirk that could have ever crossed her face.

"I dont fight weaklings." She said, his grip loosened and his face paled, he looked like she had hit him as she yanked her arm free. Kakashi stood back with the Anbu waiting for the inevitable explosion that was going to accure. Sauske pulled out a kunai and without warning charged the blond while his back was turned.

Kakashi sighed, this was'nt going to end well for Naruto. She turned and ducked as he swung the hand holding the kunai. He was aiming to kill. Just who did the little snot think he was? Slash, duck, slash, duck, kick, dodge, slash, kick. She caught his hand by the wrist and spun under his arm until she had him in the same position that Kakashi had used on her the day they had taken the bell test. She held his hand behind his head, the point of the blade cutting into the skin in the back of his neck just enough to draw blood.

"When I say no, asshole. You should listen." She whispered next to his ear before letting his hand go and planting her foot firmly in between his shoulders and pushing so that he fell to the ground face first. Kakashi blinked. _What the hell? _Naruto should be the one laying on the ground pissed off at the person standing over him, not Sauske.

And as if that was'nt impressive enough, the boy didn't have a single mark on him. Kakashi could barely handle Sauske when sparring, so he knew that there was no way that Naruto should have been able too, unless......could the warning he and the others have gotten from the Third Hokage have been right.

Was Naruto more than he appeared to be? Had he been playing them all since the very begining?


	2. the begining

_Three months earlier-_

_They all stood in front of the Hokage's desk, it was amasing how many of them were crammed into that tiny little room where the old man sat chewing on the tip of his pipe, his dark eyes studing one face then another. He knew that it was a tiny room, and that there was'nt even space to stand without stepping on someone, and that was why he had chosen this room in particular. Besides he never took the crystal ball that he used for spying out of the room. If he did then the seals and such plastered to the door would be utterly useless and wasted. _

_Today was a special day, which was why he had so many of his shinobi currently crammed into the small space in front of him. Today was the day that the graduates at the academy were assigned their Jounin teachers. Many of the shinobi in the room were excited, while others who would remain nameless, proved to be a pain in the ass. _

_He had gone over the profiles of every graduate, and had been suprised by the sudden appearance of her file. And after looking it over he had felt the need to both laugh and cry. The damn stupid girl had done the exact oppisit of what he had asked her to do, and passed with flying colors. He had no choice now but to relent to her wishes and hope for the best. Maybe if he was lucky some forign diplomat would be smitten with her beauty and whisk her far, far away from the village so that she could terrorize a whole new country just for fun. _

_But no. She had to be difficult from the begining. She had hidden away her unnatural sex appeal, hidden her beauty, and made herself a thorn in his side since the day she was old enough to walk. Well, she had told him that she found the people of the village amusing, and he could certainly relate. He found them amusing too and often mettled in other people's affairs for fun too. But with her there was a whole new level of mettleing. _

_It started with a word, a suggestion really. Then an action. A small one that seemed insignificant. And before you knew it you were doing exactly what she had wanted you to do, and driving yourself crazy while doing it. Wondering why it was you were doing what you were doing, and how you had gotten yourself into such a situation. _

_She was a master at manipulating the actions, emotions, and reactions of the people around her. If she wanted you to turn left at the fork in the road, then no matter how much you kicked and screamed and cursed, you turned left. It was maddening just how freakishly maniplitive she was. She was worse than his late wife! Even worse than Tsuande! And that was without the threat of violence._

_And powerful, she was so powerful it was funny. Not in a ha-ha way, but in a hysterical; I must be losing my mind way. That was why he was putting her on Kakashi's team. _

_The man was lazy, late, perverted, and clever. He would be the one to catch her playing her freaky mind games, he was sure. And as he looked over her file he had laughed and laughed and laughed until the Anbu outside the room had rushed him to the hospital thinking that he had been drugged or something. _

_There was'nt a damn thing in the file that was accurate, which made handing it to Kakashi to look over a bit depressing. If he and the others were'nt warned then the girl would get away with her games and shit forever. "Kakashi, before I let you peek at your third student. Can you tell me what you know of Naruto?" Damn it, damn it, damn it! There he had been about to say her true name, once again she had suggested that he let her true identitiy stay hidden. When was he going to break free of his puppetters strings? He hated dancing to her tune!_

_Kakashi had blinked at him and ticked off a list of things about the blond. Sarutobi had been gaping at him by the time he was finished with his list. Oh this was a truely sad day for all human kind. "Wrong!" He snapped as he rose out of his chair and hit the Jounin on top of the head with a rolled up magazine. Everyone in the room stared at him in open mouthed awe. Idiots, the lot of them. _

_"Every thing you think you know about Naruto is a lie. The kid is much more than he seems." He then started ticking off a list on his fingers to eplain a bit without giving any actual information as he studied the room. He had a feeling that she had planted bugs in here. _

_"Smart, fast and strong. He makes himself seem less than he really is.I cant really explain what I mean. But I thought that I should warn you just the same." But she was a good kid. Deep down he knew that. She had never raised her hand in violence against the village or it's people. Her restraint was impressive really. She loved the village and the ones living in it, in her own peculiar way. _

_Kakashi had nodded, as Anko asked if his warning had anything to do with the Kyuubi somehow affecting the child's behavior. He had laughed until he had started crying. Missing the funny looks on his shinobi's faces. _

_Kyuubi affect her behavior! The demon was terrified of her! Sure it spoke to her, but everything she did she did of her own free will. "No, Anko. The Kyuubi has nothing to do with my warning. Although I will tell you all this much about the child. Kyuubi, had a deep rooted fear of making an enemy of Naruto, and as such stays out of the childs way." They had all given him a funny look not really understanding what he had meant. What could a demon possably have to fear from a little idiot kid?_

* * *

The bell test had been an eye opener for Kakashi. Especially when the blond had proven to be the most insightful of the three. He had managed to go head to head with the Jounin, and just ten minutes into the test stole the bells from Kakashi, while giving him a kiss. To say that the man had been in shock would be an understatment. He had nearly died on the spot.

How the hell had the boy gotten so close to him to pull such a stunt? And that was'nt the worst of it, Naruto had shocked him even more when after pocketing the bells, he had then copped a feel of his crotch. It was quick and subtle, but the man was paying enough attention to notice, before the blond poofed away with his prize. Kakashi had then pulled out the shinobi rule manual and tried to find some reason, any reason not to pass the kid.

He had found nothing refering to men being sexually harassed by other men. Or boy in this case. Was he out to get him? Sure Kakashi had a mirror and knew he was hot, and yeah he had an agressive personality, but he like pussy. Not boy pussy. What the hell had the kid been thinking? Probably not much, but the move had gotten him the bells so Kakashi simply let it slide as a stradigy, as he watched the boy toss the bells to Sauske and Sakura. There was no way in hell he was going after the blond after that little stunt. He might get molested again.

So he had had no choice but to pass the team. Yet even months later he could'nt help but think that the blond was out to get his ass.


	3. a girl in mens clothing?

It was several hours later when Kakashi finally jumped down from the tree limb he had been sitting on watching the blond spar with Sauske. And called the three kids in to tell them that training for the day was over. Sasuke was sporting a bloody nose, and some really nasty bruises. Kakashi cringed, those might leave marks on his face. Naruto stood on the other side of Sakura, as far away from the Uchiha as possable, with a creepy smile on his face as he wiped the Uchiha's blood off of his knuckles.

Kakashi blinked, and the expression was gone. Huh? Naruto had looked so cruel for a second there. It had to be a trick of the light, Naruto was many things, but deliberatly cruel was'nt one of them. And yet he could'nt seem to shake the warning he had gotten from the late Hokage. Was Naruto really more than he seemed to be?

There had to be a way to find out. He supposed that he could simply follow the boy around the village, check out his apartment; it always seemed so damn clean, it was just freaky. He almost felt that there should be a big neon sign above Naruto's door that said,

_I run a tight ship, so beware_. In big glowing red letters.

And to some extent that was the impression that the boy gave off. Kakashi had made the bizzare discovery when he had gone to visit the kid. Naruto had met him at the door and promptly started barking orders, and telling him rules he woudl have to follow before he let him in his apartment, he had been kind of put off by the boys behavior but had done as he had asked. He had'nt touched anything, he had'nt gone through his stuff. Naruto was obsessed with having everything in place just so, and probably would have noticed if Kakashi had touched anything.

But that had'nt stopped him from testing his theory out as soon as the boy had left the room. When he had come back it had taken all of two seconds to locate the object that Kakashi had moved, put it back in it's place and had turned flashing azure eyes to him and snapped, "I'll get you for that, but I'm not going to tell you when or how."

To this day Kakashi just knew that the brat had gone into his home and done something, set a trap maybe. He just had'nt found what he had moved, touched, or booby trapped. And to be perfectly honest with himself, anyone who could sneak into his home while he lay sleeping in his bed was either a genus, or increadablly stupid. And yet the fact that Naruto had gotten past his traps without setting them off or waking him up; he was a light sleeper after all, told him that the kid had mad skills that would make any shinobi jealous. So he was leaning more toward genus, which was why he had'nt bothered to find the thing that he had moved, touched or booby trapped. He was a bit afraid too.

"Good job guys. Call it a day." Kakashi said with an eye smile as Sakura and Sauske both started to walk off. Naruto stayed where he stood, and studied him. He didn't like that look. It was a look almost similar in nature to the one that he had given Zabuza when the two had been facing each other in wave country, before the man had run away yelling something along the lines of having left his stove on or something.

Kakashi and the others had been so stunned that they had wanted to ask Naruto what had caused the man to run away like that, but the blond had been sort of drowning (although for the life of him he just was'nt sure how that had happened since the boy had been standing in the shallow water, come to think of it how had he ended up in the middle of the lake drowning?) at the time, and had remained unconsious for almost three days. Worry over his health had pushed the annoying nagging questions in Kakashi's mind aside, and now they were resurfacing full force.

What was going on with Naruto? Had the third Hokage's warning been words to live by or what? Well he intended to find out, as soon as Naruto left he would start following him around.

* * *

She waved goodbye to the Anbu and Kakashi and started back through the village, it was strating to get late, and night would be coming soon. The sky was already painted orange, and pink on pale blue. _What a lovely thing to see. _She thought as she made her way back to toward the apartment, and stopped when she reached the street that led to the hospital. Lee was still being treated for his wounds from his fight with Gaara, and she had'nt gone to see him in a day or so.

He might need another one of his special _treatments._ But she had to _reenforce_ those traps, the really special ones that required almost all of her chakra. Sighing she quickly made up her mind and started down the street to the hospital, unaware of the fact that Kakashi followed at a discreet distance. She would just do them along the way.

Kakashi watched as the blond weaved from one side of the street to the other, pausing briefly as he placed his small hand on the walls of buildings, houses, fences, and in some areas even the ground. What was he doing? He wondered as he continued to follow Naruto, lifting the headband up he checked out what the boy was doing and noticed that he was pumping a good amount of his chakra into the buildings, houses and such. Why? What purpose did it serve to store his chakra in so many places?

Upon reaching one of the more recent places the blond had pumped his chakra into he found a small black mark that smelled faintly of blood. The mark was glowing, the chakra that had been stored inside of the mark pulsing. He blinked then blinked again. Holy shit! It was a defense jutsu, a forbidden one.

A jutsu that was so rare and destructive that it often killed the one using it. The mark on the side of the building coudl easily mistaken for graffedi, or a manufactures mark. What the fuck was Naruto doing using it? It was forbidden for a reason. And where had he learned the damn thing? It was a sanin level jutsu, and not even Orochimaru could master it!

Okay stop and think for a second. What do I know about Naruto?

0) He is after my ass.

1) He never gives up.

2) He wants to be Hokage.

3) He's blond?

His head suddenly hurt as he continued to list the things he knew about his student.

4) He could scare an S level Jouin into running away without even lifting a finger in violence.

5) He's using a sanin level jutsu, and apparently mastered it. How else could he still be alive?

6) He's blond and he likes ramen?

_Am I an idiot? _Kakashi wondered as the pain in his skull increased a bit.

7)The Kyuubi is afraid of him.

That was only if the Third Hokage's warning about the boy was accurate. Which he was begining to think it was. So the conclusion that he came to was this. He was in over his head. And his brain hurt, now.

* * *

By the time he caught up with the boy he was entering the hospital. He seemed paler than he had been a while ago, his legs shaky as he moved. All and all he looked like he was about to fall on his face. _Ha, served him right for giving me a headache! _Kakashi mused childishly as he followed the boy up to Lee's room.

He frowned, what was he doing here? Visiting hours were over. Yet that didn't stop the boy from slipping into the room when Gai walked out to go to the bathroom. Moving swiftly, and quietly he managed to slip in and hide himself on the other side of the curtain that served as a wall in the white room.

He could clearly hear the soft sound of Lee's breathing, and the machines beeping. Peeking around the corner of the curtain he froze and time itself seemed to stop. There bent over Lee was a young woman, her hands hovering over his body, just barely touching. Her small hands glowing as they pulsed with chakra. He watched as the chakra was absorbed into Lee's body before the young woman stood up, and wiped sweat from her face with the back of her hand.

She was a delicate looking thing, about the same age as Sakura, and the others. Her hair hung down to the middle of her back in soft light ash blond, and silver waves. Her eyes were the same color red as Kurinai's, although hers seemed darker almost ruby red in color. Her body was petite, curvy, and well toned. But there was one thing that bothered him about her, she was wearing Naruto's clothes.

Was this what Naruto had been hiding from them? Jesus christ.

* * *

She left the room and he once again strated to follow her. It took several hours, but she finally made it back to the apartment. Pushing the door open she then slipped inside and gently closed the door. She was too tired to care if Kakashi had been following her, if he said anything about her being a female, she would wipe his memory and that woudl be that.

Making her way to the bed room she callapsed on the bed and lay there until she drifted off to sleep. She never noticed Kakashi come in, and examine her more closely with his sharigan, nor did she notice that he pulled her shoes off, and put a blanket over her so that she would'nt catch a cold be fore leaving to report his findings to the others.

Damn if this was'nt going to knock them for a loop. He coudl barely hold himself together, he was totally phyced. Naruto was a girl. It was mind boggling. But it also presented them with some new and intresting issues. One of which was, what to do now?


	4. the protection of our lady

"WHAT??!!" Yelled every shinobi in the bar. Even the Anbu. Kakashi narrowed his eye at them. For elite shinobi, they were'nt very quiet. And their yelling didn't help his headache any either as he took another sip of his whiskey. Gai sat there with his jaw on the floor. How could that be? Lee's new friend and rival was a girl? And not just any girl but one who had been paying him visits and trying to heal him. For how long? How come noone ever told him any of this crap before now? If he had known how much his precious student had mean to the blond he never would have barred her from the room. It was enough to make a drunk man weep. Which was what he started doing. He would owe the kid for the rest of his days for trying to help Lee!

Kurinai sat back in her chair as Anko, Ibiki, Asuma, ten Anbu and a bunch of other shinobi of various ranks, skills and back grounds all sat back in their seat. "But why would she hide soemthing like that?" One of the Anbu asked Kakashi. He looked up at the guy. Was he fucking kidding him? Even he had figured out that Naru's hiding her true gender had something to do with the Kyuubi. Maybe because she had some of it's physical appearance? It was difficult to tell from a distance but there was definitly something odd about the way she looked. To him it had looked like she was glowing faintly. But then again that could have been the floresent lighting in the hospital room.

"I think she hide herself for several reasons. The fact that she carries the Kyuubi is one of them." Ibiki's eyes widened as he sat forward in his seat, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. Good god, it was their fault. Everything was their fault. It was'nt just because of the Kyuubi. The abuse, the lack of understanding, she must have known that anyone who found out about her being a girl would use it against her.

"Goddamn it, I need a drink." He groaned as he blinked back tears. Funny how he didn't really know anything about the girl and he already wanted to go check on her in person. He had served in Anbu, then interigations for almost ten years. He had seen a lot of shit in his life time. But the one thing that all of them had seen in their line of work was what happened to little girls with out people to mourn them, or look for them. They had all at one time or another found the small broken bodies of children who had tried to ask for their help only to be ignored.

The fact that Naurto had slipped through the cracks of every pediphile and rapist in the village was nothing short of a damn mircale. And the fact that the kid had done it so cleverly. That was suprising. Asuma's hands were shaking as he remembered the little blond girl that his father had taken care of. She had been a pretty little thing, curious about everything in the world around her. The thought of any one hurting her like that, and leaving her broken body in a dumpster like so much trash _really_ pissed him off.

Anko was fairly shaking with rage herself. She knew what it was like to grow up alone in the world. She knew what happened, and how often things went from bad to worse. She had done more distastful things as a child that she would never do as an adult. Things that she never spoke of, and had been removed from her records.

And that fragile little girl was now their Hokage. The village was going to go to hell in a hand basket and fast.

* * *

She awoke the next morning and rolled out of bed without the use of her alarm clock. Something was off with her apartment. It smelled funny, kind of like body odor and sweat, and liquor? She walked over to her bed room door and opened it a bit and peeked out, and nearly screamed. Why were there a shit load of shinobi in her dining room, living room, and camping outside her apartment?

Kakashi looked up from his book, and cocked his head. Damn, she was awake. "Good morning Naru-chan. Did you sleep well?" Everyone in the room stopped whispering and turned to stare at her bedroom door just as it quickly slammed closed and the girl on the other side let out a string of curses that made even Anko blush.

Asuma let out a low whistle, he'd know those curses anywhere. His dad had used them on him a time or two hundred times when he was a kid. Ibiki let out a louder whistle and told the people ion and out of the apartment to straiten themselves up and get ready to greet their Hokage. Kaakshi had been about to say something when Ibiki, Gai, Anko, Asuma, Genma and several Anbu had given him a killing look. Well okay, he would greet the girl properly but he didn't have to enjoy it.

Kurinai stood outside the bedroom door quietly speaking to the girl on the other side, trying to coax her out of the room by assuring her that every shinobi assembled in her home and out on her door step was'nt going to hurt her. The girl said nothing, instead she picked up her broken alarm clock and pitched it out the window and made a shadow clone.

"She's making a run for it!" Someone outside yelled as her clone took off away from the apartment. She would be long gone by the time they figured out that she was'nt the real one.

Gai shouted something along the lines of, "Wait! Youthful maiden, we are here to protect you!" As he barreled past her bedroom as she ducked into the closet and left the door open a bit. A majority of the people that had been outside her bed room door ran past. But that didn't account for Kakashi, Asuma, Ibiki, Genma, Kurinai and Anko. Damn it, they would come into ther room any second now to look- there was a loud bang, as her bed room door went flying across the room and slammed into her wall, making her jump and quickly clasp her hands over her mouth to silence any startled sound she may make.

Well speak of the devils. Ibiki, and the others filed into the room and looked around. She was'nt anywhere to be seen. But they doubted that she had actually run away. It didn't really seem to be part of her personality traits, to simply up and run. No she would hide herself some where, and wait for them to leave. The only problem was that there were only so many places she could hide in the room. Under the bed, the closet, under the bathroom sink. She was still in the room. Probably watching them, and planning an ambush. It would be best to find her quickly.

Anko positioned herself over at the bed, Ibiki positioned himself outside the bathroom door, and Kakashi looked right at her and smirked. He could see her through the tiny crack in the closet door. How nice of her to trap herself like that. He needed ot have a nice long chat with her about being herself among other things. Last night in their group drunken haze they had all decided to let her be the Hokage after all. They would simply fulfill their roles as her guards and such until she no longer needed them. Which was why they had all snuck into her apartment last night after they had left the bar. (that and many of them had lost their house keys)

She backed away from the door as he reached out and slipped his finger tips inside while blocking the closet with his body. She flattened herself against the wall behind her and swore that once she got them out of her home there would be blood. And lots of it. She may have put up with a lot of shit in her young life but she did not have to put up with this. Not from her sensei. Not from the others. No one did this to her and lived!

Ibiki gave the signal as he entered and checked the bathroom, Anko looked under the bed, and Kakashi opened the door to the closet and grasped her by the front of her shirt and dragged her out of the closet kicking and screaming as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She snarled as she tried to push herself upright. Kakashi made a hning sound that reminded her of Sauske and pissed her off even more as Kakashi turned to the others and said.

"Look what I found!" _I'm going to kill him. _She thought as she opened her mouth and sank her sharp little teeth into the back of his shoulder. He hissed, and gritted his teeth as she applied more force to the bite with her teeth, and smacked her sharply on the ass. She let go of his shoulder and yelped. Color rising in her cheeks as she growled and tried to get him to let her go again. This time kicking at him, but he easily held her ankles still and then tossed her onto the bed.

She bounced twice, then settled onto the matress before tossing her long hair out back away from her face and snapped, "What the fuck do you think your doing, Kakashi?" His eye widened, his was'nt the only stunned expression in the room. Good god she was gorgous when she was pissed. Even more so in the light of day, he'd bet.

All rational thought fled his mind as he stared at her. All the blood suddenly rushed from his head to his groin, and would'nt you know it he was'nt alone and could'nt act on his more basic instinct to pin her down and fuck her into the matress. _Kill joys._


	5. a glimpse of her hell

She blinked at them once then twice. They were starting to give her the creeps, and that was pretty damn hard to do, and yet....those pleasent smiles on their faces-should be crushed immediatly. "No fucking way." She snapped. She had known the day would come when the Third lost all his mental facilities, but the fact that the bastard had named her Hokage before he died, just proved that he was insane.

Those pleasent smiles stayed firmly in place. Poor thing, she must be in shock. They all thought as she quickly scrambled off of the bed and went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of civilian pants. _What was she doing now?_ Kakashi wondered curiously as she dropped her dirty pants, right there in their company, causing the women in the room to gasp and quickly try to push them outside the bed room. It didn't do any good, since she beat them to the door before storming down the hall way.

"Lady Hokage, where are you going?" Anko asked as she punched Kakashi in the stomach to distract him from staring at the girl's cute little ass as she bent down and pulled her shoes on.

She turned and looked at them for a second before growling, "I'm going to dig up his corpse, bring him back to life. Then I'm going to kill him again!" How dare he make her Hokage now! She liked being a slightly more than normal person, she liked watching the people from the side lines! She liked being unnoticed! How dare he take those things away from her! She had half a mind to be really sadistic and make him an infant again and give him to Asuma to raise!

Or if she really wanted to be a bitch, she would let Orochimaru raise him. That would teach him a lesson about pissing her off! Or maybe she would make him young again and give him to Gai to love as gaily and obsessively as he loved Lee. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid man! _She almost snarled at she left the apartment with the Jounin all trailing along behind her curious to see what would happen next.

There was no way she could raise the dead, it just could'nt be done. And yet as soon as she got to the grave yard lighting struck a tree as she passed under it. The Jounin all blinked as she waved her dainty little hand over the Third Hokage's grave and watched as the dirt disappeard, leaving a clear view of the coffin. Asuma ran forward and tackled her to the ground in a panic. He buried his father once, he had no desire to do it again. So this shit had to stop.

"Enough! We get it your pissed. You dont want to be Hokage, but-" She planted her fist in his face, using enough force to send him flying like one of Tsunade's punches would.

"I never said that I didn't want to be Hokage. But I hate having to give up my privacy, I happen to like being known as a fool, a dunce, a failure, it means that I can do certain things when noone is looking, I like being invisable! Do you have any idea what could happen the moment the villagers find out? You think this is great news! Your fools!" She yelled as suddenly the grave yard disappeared, and they were all standing in a field full of thousands of tombstones, with open graves.

Anko, Ibiki, Asuma, Kurinai and Kakashi all looked around and felt ill, the tombstones had their names on them. Kakashi stepped up to the edge of the grave with his name on the little stone block and looked down and nearly callapsed in horror. He could see himself down in the hole, his body cut into pieces, his eyes missing, there was blood everywhere. But what stood out the most about the grousome image as the fact that there was a massive hole in his chest and he could see what was left of his heart, as an older verson of Sauske appeared covered in blood. He smirked down at the corpse, and said

"Goodbye, Kakashi sensei. I'll take good care of the others for you." Then turned and looked behind him and smiled.

"Now that their all gone, I finally have you all to myself. Dont worry, angel; you wont miss them for long." _Since you'll be joining them soon enough. _Went unsaid as he touched the dirty cheek of a young woman that looked.....just like Naru? Smearing the blood on his hand across her face. There was a pained expression on her face as Sauske yanked the woman to her feet, as she fought and kicked and screamed for Kakashi, someone, anyone to get up and come back to her.

_"Please, come back. You cant be gone, please." _She begged as Sauske dragged her away.

* * *

Kakashi came back to reality with a spasm, and a hoarse cry as he saw Asuma and the others all hovering over him. "Kakashi, are you alright?" Anko asked as she and the others watched him check himself as if he were looking for broken bones and such before he finally looked at them.

Had they seen it too? What was it? A brief glimps of the future? Something they had to stop? What?

"Did you-" Asuma nodded. His face was ashen, and he looked like he was going to be sick, he was'nt the only one Kurinai and the others looked ill too. _She _sat on the ground with her back against the Third Hokage's grave stone frowning. She hated that future. Hated it more that demons and monsters hated god. She had had visions of that future since she was a small child, and had been trying her best to change it. She was sure that it would be different now that she was the Hokage, but nothing changed except for the children.

Where had her children gone? They had'nt been wrapped in Kakashi's arms like the last dozen times she had seen that. Where had they gone? 


	6. the other world visit

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that the sound of Kakashi's voice startled her a bit. "What the fuck was that?" Wow, he sounded pissed.

"The future." _I think_. She added mentally as she leaned her head back against the grave stone. Oh-no. Now she was getting comfortable, and soon she would fall asleep. Showing them what would be had cost her far too much of her energy. She was just happy that they had'nt noticed the massive crator where the village had once been. Or had they? Nah, she would worry about that later.

"The future! In what way was that the future?" Kakashi sounded more than just pissed now. He almost sounded hysterical. She giggled despite the fact that it was'nt funny then looked at them, and cringed. Damn, they had heard her.

"What part of the 'future' didn't you get? It happens a few years from now, you should be happy that you've been given that long." She said weary of them, she wanted to visit her father for a bit.

"What do you mean? How do you know that that is going to happen? Is'nt there any way to change it?" Asuma asked. She shrugged. To be honest she had been trying to stop it from happening since the begining. But nothing worked. She supposed that she could always just kill the Uchiha brat, and call it a day. Gods her head hurt now.

"I wish I could explain more accuratly, but I'm not quit sure myself. I've been trying to change it since the begining, but in all honesty; everytime I think I'm finally close enough to change it, one or all of you fuck up my work." She sounded a bit pissed herself now. They blinked at her. Just what the hell did they do to fuck up her work? How was that...that horror their fault?

"Explain what you mean. How is the end result our fault?" Anko asked angrily. The girl sighed and let her head fall back. What would be the best way to explain to them? Well okay, there really was'nt a way to explain, at least not in a way that they would understand.

To sum it all up simply would be- "Free will. Every dicision you make after one of my attempts, make's my work that much harder. Kind of like an unsolvable puzzle, you work, and work, even to the point of exhaustion on it, and still only find out one tiny little detail could have saved you many sleepless nights. Or it simply drives you insane. I guess it goes both ways. To me the 'future' that you saw is my unsolvable puzzle, and you _all_ are the tiny details that drive my crazy." She said tiredly as her eyes drifted closed.

"You used a lot of chakra to show us that, huh kid." Ibiki said gently as he noted how pale she was. She said nothing, as she lifted her arm slightly and flipped him off. She wished they would stop asking her shit.

"I want to see my father." She said suddenly. They all looked at her like she was nuts.

"You dont have a father." Kakashi said quietly, his heart thudding painfully against his ribs. If she could show them the future, then did that mean that she could show them the past too? Could she go back in time somehow and see the people who had died? Was it even possable?

As if reading his mind she pushed herself to her feet and smiled at them. "You must really think I'm dumb to imagine that I would fall for that lie. Would you all like to go with me?" She asked with a cute smile as Kakashi opened his mouth to say no everything went black as he and the others fell into the darkness that had appeared under them.

* * *

Everything came rushing back in an instant, as Kakashi jerked upright, and started gasping for air. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. _He had to be dreaming, no suffering a nightmare of soem sort. There was no way in hell that his late sensei was laying on the floor of an unfamiliar house, after Kakashi had startled him into falling off of the bed when he had been about to check his pulse to see if he was still alive.

"M-Minato-sensei?" Kakashi said hesitently, as the man jumped to his feet and studied him like he had never seen him before then smiled.

"Hello Kashi. Long time right?" Kakashi's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted from shock. Minato shook his head and made a tsking sound. He had the heart of a lion, this one. Still he was happy to see his former student again, but if he was here in the other world; did that mean that he had finally died?

Or had his daughter brought him here whith her? He supposed that he would find out soon enough.


End file.
